Crime and the Law
The city of Phaeselis is it's own independent city state surrounded by the Kingdom of Anaxamadras; which is part of the Hellenic Empire. This page of the wiki gives you, the DM, a good example of what is legal and what is not. How Crime Works Crime in Phaeselis is not too much of a problem. A city of telepaths can create problems for criminals. After all, they can read your mind and figure out what you are thinking. Crime is a bit more devious, though, for even telepaths can go astray with their powers. Crime is worsening, though, as many look for someone to blame, and it seems to be the burgeoning delver culture. While others blame Ravana and the self-styled King of Thieves, Autolycus. The ranks of the city watch rise every year, and the city Council believes it might be best to allow some crime to continue than risk open warfare with Ravana or Autolycus' Crime Syndicate. The Law The Laws that Phaeselis operates under are the laws of Alexander. This places the City Council in charge of the affairs of the city, with the city Archon, Tydereon, appointed as chief Magistrate of the City Watch. However, the Archon rarely hears cases of criminality or civility, as he allows the justicars to handle most of the problems. Archon Tydereon only judges on cases that may affect the whole city. Archon Tydereon works closely with Strategos Lysander and the City Council to make sure that the law is dispensed fairly. He is well aware that Strategos Lysander has powers to remove him from his position should be abuse his power to dispense Justice. Tydereon maintains PSI-7, the city's Intelligence Network, and also maintains his own personal armed guards (numbering only 50 individuals, all magi). ''In times of serious public disorder of the peace, such as a riot, or a serious fire raging across one of the districts of the city, the Archon has powers to take direct control of the city's forces to counteract it. These powers make the Archon a temporary ''tyrant or dictator. The Laws of Alexander The Laws of Alexander were codified by Alexander for the whole of his Empire. They were laws of Justice, Mercy, and Correctness. The laws are simple: *Do not speak Ill of your Father or mother. *Do not speak lies in Government or during a trial. *Do not speak lies when marketing your products. *Do not adulterate your marriage. *Do not adulterate Man's nature or woman's nature. *Do not defile or harm children. *Do not murder. *Do not steal from your neighbor. *Do not cast evil magic within the city. *Do not use your mind to control others. *Do pay an honest wage. *Do not traffic with familiar spirits. *Do not betray your fellow citizens to your enemies. Aside from that, there is a growing list of regulations and pro-vid-quo. It's small, but it is in the power of the City Council to make laws except in the event of a threatened invasion (where the Strategos temporarily takes control of the city), or when there is serious disorder (when the Archon takes over). The City Council has codified laws dealing with marriage, building contracts, property rights, legal rights, and other rights such as the right to fame. Punishments are dealt solely on the severity of the crime. Obviously, murder and traitorous acts are punishable by death. Crimes against children, or against Nature (homosexuality) are punishable according to the severity of the crime. The more seviere cases often results in banishment (ostracized) from the city population and environs. Rapists may face eunichization or death, depending on the severity of the crime. Those that traffic with familiar spirits (demons) with the intention of doing harm are killed publically. Those that cast evil magic are to be drowned in the river. Liars that pose a threat to the security of the city will be killed by drinking poison hemlock juice. And other codifications that deal out punishment (adulterers of their marriage are to be imprisoned, for example). The archontes In Phaeselis, the work of enforcing the Council's decisions fell to the archontes (singular, archon). They have a different role in city government and are pretty much the face of the Council. The Archon eponymos, Tydereon, is the surpreme Archon and he controls the law enforcement. The second archon, Sothos, is over PSI-7. Category:City Life Category:Phaeselis Category:Living in Phaeselis Category:The World Category:Running the World